The Canary and the Peacock
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: Loved the Dumb Bird Husbands and wrote this in kudos. Wherein Sandy is a Canary and Pitch is a Peacock.


Hybrid birds had become such a huge hit in the last few decades. Mixing the D.N.A of humans and birds allowed for flight, but regrettably not for normal humans. And the born species acted more like birds than humans and were considerably smaller than the humans. Nothing more than pets to the men and women of the world.

But that didn't stop Nicholas St. North from having one of his own. He had purchased a small and brightly golden one named Sandy. Sandy was one of the few who understood the human language even if he didn't talk all the time. He would smile brightly, with his orange and gold feathers fluffed out in a proud manner, large wings that doubled his size stretched, when North came to see him, and the two would talk for hours on end. (Mostly North while Sandy listened and nodded.) Sandy would most likely be found whistling than anything, given that his bird hybrid was that of a canary.

Sandy lived in a huge atrium the size of mansion with plenty of trees and pleasant flowers everywhere. A small waterfall and pond was placed in the middle and Sandy often visited it. The glass top let in plenty of sun light and he could see the moon at night.

And while it was large and spacious, Sandy wished he could share it with someone.

It was springtime and Sandy could feel it was time for mating. And yet, there was no one here to share this wonderful experience with. He had come to love his master North for over five years now, but North was like a friend.

And North could tell something was bothering the golden bird man.

"Sandy, what is matter? You seem sad every spring. Why's that?" North had asked once.

Sandy wasn't sure what to say and so opted for one word. "Mate."

North seemed to have lit up like the sun when he figured it out. "So you want someone with you here! Leave it to me!"

The next day, North handed Sandy a magazine. It was a book that allowed pet birds to find other birds that would be ready for mating. Both Male and female were listed and each were flamboyantly colored with greens, and blues, and every color of the rainbow.

Then it would give a brief description of their personalities and requirements.

Sandy went straight to the male section. He had been raised beforehand around plenty of females to figure out that he didn't want anything to do with that gender. He browsed through each profile with mild interest. Most were labeled "straight" and the few that were either bi or gay didn't call out to him. They were all just as flashy with big wings like his.

His search continued far into the next morning. North had came out to help him.

"What about this one? Red and blue look good."

Sandy shook his head no. "To big."

North shifted through a couple more magazines that had been given to him from different agencies. Becoming more exasperated with each turn down.

"Look Sandy, what are you looking for?" North asked softly. Maybe with a bit of a description they could get somewhere.

Sandy looked up at him and shrugged. "I will just know when I see him."

North sighed in defeat and returned to his paper. They had been at this for nearly two hours and North had taken some time off of his work to do this. A popular world wide toy store couldn't run itself.

He looked through a couple more when a thought popped into his head. Maybe he had to use bird logic. He often considered Sandy a human and not a bird that he almost forgot about this side of him. North allowed his mind to think. If Sandy was to be the dominant male, then the submissive male had to be less flashy and colorful.

A thrill of excitement coursed through his veins at the thought and he quickly rifled through his magazines contents. And then the next magazine, and the next until finally...

"Aha! This one!" North shouted startling the other man and practically shoved the book in his hands.

There was a picture of a tall bird,( at least to Sandy, he came up to about North's thigh.), with inky black plumage and a thin frame. His tail feathers were long and dotted with grey that matched his pointed face. His eyes were a golden-silvery color and he held himself proudly in the photo.

He was labeled as a Midnight Peacock.

Sandy's eyes lit up and he smiled as wide as he could. "That one."

North gave a huge whoop of glee and set off to make preparations. He would have to make sure he was still available and find out about his habitat and everything. He didn't mind as long as his friend was happy.

* * *

><p>A week went by and Sandy waited like a kid that knew Christmas would be here soon. He could be seen flitting from one area to the other when he found out that his lovely was available. The place had to be tidy of twigs and such, gathering them and placing them in pile should he need them for a nest.<p>

It was a Friday afternoon when a women from Birds of Love showed up. She was to give a background to the bird and his traits.

"Hello my name is Katherine." She had a warm smile and her brown hair gleamed a little from the sun that drifted through the roof. A red back pack stood out on top of her rather earthy colored shirt.

Sandy took her hand as he was taught to do. "My name is Sandy."

Katherine looked a little taken aback, but smiled none the less. "I'm sorry, I was a little shocked that you understood and that you could talk back. That should make this a lot easier."

She pulled out a booklet and handed it to Sandy.

"I will go over everything with you in order to make a good first impression to your new mate. So first we will go over introductions."

She pulled out a much larger photo of the black birdman and held it up. "His name is Pitch. He was raised in our very own bird sanctuary after he was ditched from his first family when he was an infant. We took him in and he has been with us since then."

Sandy felt disturbed that someone would throw away a beautiful man like that. But he let the woman carry on.

Katherine handed him the photo. "You can keep that. Pitch is a midnight peacock. That means he is typically out and about during the night and sleeps most of the day. So, no sunshiny places for him!"

Okay, Sandy could deal with that. He mostly catnapped himself.

"Second, when you first meet him, he may try to intimidate you. He will display his feathers and try to get you to back down."

She pulled out a single black feather. It had silvery grey eyes on it, or at least that's what Sandy thought they looked like.

"Once you get passed that, and show him that you are not scared, he will probably relent and let you touch him. So take this feather and slowly rub the side feathers down. That will make him feel better. If you go the opposite way, it will hurt him and he will retaliate."

Katherine frowned a little but continued." Also he can't fly to high. Just about to the thirty feet and that's about it. So he will have to have a nest of the ground. And he will want it to be soft. "

"As for court shipping, you may want to try to appease him. Peacocks typically display their feathers and make a bit of a show. But I'm sure he will be just as happy with an aerial display."

She looked a little troubled but smiled," I will let you look over your guide and if you have questions have North contact me."

And with that Katherine made her way back to the house that North lived in. Like Sandy he lived in a big house and she had to locate him in his "workshop" as he called it.

"Ah, Katherine! What is news?" North boomed clearly excited for any information about Sandy.

Katherine frowned. "I don't know if this will work."

North gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and found herself a seat on a small stool. "North, Pitch has been in our agency for a reason. When he was abandoned he became rather bitter towards others. It didn't help matters that he is the only one of his kind."

She sniffed a little. "He has been picked on by the other birds for being colorless and since then he has had trouble with finding a mating partner."

North put a massive hand on her shoulder. "Sandy is different. He over looks any flaw and loves what is different. I believe that Pitch will have met his match with Sandy."

Katherine smiled. "You know, he talks Pitch does. He's very intelligent and I am relived that Sandy is the same. At least I think Pitch will have a chance with him."

"We will wait and see." North said his eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, Pitch had arrived. He had been quite grumpy about being shoved into a van and jostled around for hours. So Katherine let him sleep a few hours before letting him in to see Sandy.<p>

And speaking of the golden bird, he was flitting around nervously. North had come in several times to try and calm him down but to no avail.

"He is like child on Christmas." North had said, laughing at the twittering canary man.

Eventually at night fall, Pitch had woken up and found himself in what he thought was the outside. After a few moments he deduced that he was in some sort of atrium. He scoffed to himself. What pompous, spoiled, bird had the audacity to try to have him. Probably some fat, whiny...

A fluttering sound made him stop. There were lights in the atrium, but he wasn't sure where the noise was coming from. He continued to walk in a little further.

Unbeknownst to him, Sandy was above him and was admiring him. He was gorgeous! Pitch was everything he could ever want and then some. His glossy black feathers, his sharp eyes, even the way he sort of strutted about was wonderful.

Sandy couldn't wait to get to know him. He promptly landed in front of the peacock and Pitch reacted by fanning his feathers out. The movement startled Sandy but he resolutely remembered Katherine's words. He stared at Pitch hard in the eyes and refused to blink. The two stood in a staring contest until Pitch finally looked away.

"If stalking someone is your way of showing affection then I want out." Pitch huffed, not letting Sandy know that he had literately been scared half to death.

Sandy made a polite little bow," I am sorry. I was just excited to meet you."

He wasn't sure why he bowed but it must have worked because Pitch seemed a little flattered. "And why are you excited? Aren't you going to taunt me? Toss me away when another pretty bird catches your fancy?"

Sandy was a little puzzled. Why would he want to do that? He shook his head no and made to grab Pitch's hand. The said hand only pulled away from him.

"I don't believe you."

Sandy flittered up until he was eye level with Pitch, a determined look in his eyes. "No I will not throw you away and I will not tease you. I want you to be here."

He reached out and grabbed Pitch's face softly. Cupping it until he could see into the glittering gold eyes. Pitch was mirroring confusion and something else...hope?

The smaller of the two let him go and held out his hand. "I am Sandy."

The black one gave in. "Pitch."

* * *

><p>The two had actually come to like each other. Pitch was a bit snarky and sarcastic but Sandy tolerated it. He loved his black beauty with all of his heart. Even Pitch reluctantly began to let Sandy shower him with affection.<p>

As a matter of fact, Sandy was preening him right now. His small fingers worked their magic and Pitch was boneless in his hands. It was just a little after dusk, and Sandy was stroking his feathers lovingly. Feeling each and every ridge of his soft downs. But he had other intentions. He had waited over two months and he wanted to do this before spring was done.

"Pitch?"

A small annoyed grunt was his response.

Sandy shifted a little and Pitch got up a little disgruntled. Once Sandy could stand up he motioned for Pitch to follow. He took him to a small clearing that was directly under the moonlight. Giving his golden feathers a slightly silvery hue. He shot up into the sky and proudly displayed every feather. He made elegant dips and curves in a way to express his wish for the other. But instead of just meaningless dives, he incorporated some careful dance steps that would mirror a peacocks display.

And all the while Pitch stared and stared. Trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing. Was Sandy trying to mate him?

Sandy watched Pitch slightly and waited for any sign that the other was rejecting him. But to his relief Pitch seemed to be curious if anything. He finished his dance and waited breathelessly for Pitch to respond.

Pitch stared blankly at him for a moment before," What does this mean? Is this some kind of jest?"

The dark peacock stood up proudly, anger flaring through him. His feathers stood up and he was more ruffled than anything. How dare this little canary insult him?! Pitch looked ready to kill.

Sandy was startled by this. Rejection maybe, but anger he wasn't expecting. "No joke." He said.

Sandy fluttered over to Pitch and stared at him in the eyes. "I want to be with you."

Now it was Pitch's turn to be flustered. "How can you want me? I am ugly! This whole little thing is because you feel sorry for me isn't it?"

Sandy stared wordlessly at Pitch. Why couldn't Pitch see he was beautiful? He moved to grasp at the peacock but Pitch had already moved on. Slinking away to some other part of the atrium muttering to himself. Sandy let him be and walked off to the other side, feathers drooping. He was at a loss and didn't know what to do. Maybe he should just tell North that it was over. And then Pitch would be sent back and wait until either someone chose him or he...

No! Sandy couldn't give up! He would have to show Pitch his affections and intentions! But how?

Sandy needed time to think. Maybe come up with a solution.

* * *

><p>Pitch was in a livid mood. Anger coursing through his veins as he stalked the perimeters. He stared up at the glass ceiling, the moon was shining through so bright. He hated the light. It always reminded him that he was just an outsider. In the dark he could pretend that he was the most colorful peacock to exist. But in the light reality would set in and he could see his dark plumage. His ugly black feathers with grey as if to mock him. He knew that the agency was lying when they called him a "Midnight Peacock." It was just a ruse to make people think that he was exotic.<p>

He was alone. Always alone. At the agency, his cage there was empty. None of the other birds liked him. And most liked to tease him and fight with him.

Pitch shuffled about, not caring if his feathers were drooping. He hated getting dirty, but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't care about where he was going, it wasn't like it would matter. In a few moments he would be met with North and told that he has to go back. That is unless he finds a way out first.

Pitch stopped in his tracks. That's it! All he has to do is find a way out. Then he could be free. Free as the wind. He knew the human language and customs enough that he could survive.

His mind made up the peacock determinedly began to search every nook and cranny. But everywhere was sealed tight. There wasn't anything he could squeeze through, no hole that wasn't unpatched. Pitch sighed. He should have known that North wouldn't let his precious birds to escape. Soon to be his one bird again. He slumped against the tree and looked up. The moon had set a little but it still shone through the glass ceiling...

Glass ceiling.

Pitch glanced about. Sure enough he found a tree that nearly touched it off to the side. But how to get up there?

The peacock looked around him and found the little fake stream with its decent sized rocks. Picking one up he made his way back to the tree. Carefully palcing it under his arm, he climbed it with a great amount of difficulty. His tail kept catching on random branches and he knew he had lost quite a few. the evidence was littering the ground.

When he was finally close to the glass he prayed to some unknown being and hurled the rock with all his might at the glass. It resounded with a satisfying shatter and Pitch could hardly beilieve his luck. Hopping gently to the ledge he carefully balanced there and looked out. It was a pretty far drop but nothing he couldn't glide to. And his luck seemed to have improved. There were woods surrounding North's home.

Pitch spread his wings and took his flight never looking back. He was finally free.

* * *

><p>Sandy had fallen asleep when he heard glass break. Startled he flew about as quick as he could to find the source of the noise. In his mind he prayed that it wasn't Pitch but something nagged at him that it was. He flitted about and saw black feathers at the base of a tree. He gently landed and picked up one. The feather belonged to Pitch's tail.<p>

Sandy frantically looked around. There was some glass littering the floor and he put two and two together. Pitch had run away.

Without wasting any time, Sandy took off in search of North.

* * *

><p>"What is this? Pitch has run away?!"<p>

Sandy nodded.

North sighed. "Why? Why would Pitch leave?"

Sandy briefly explained that he tried to court Pitch and was rejected. He couldn't understand why he left though. Perhaps he had been to forward. Maybe he should have waited another year.

North stood and grabbed his coat. "Then we must look for him. He cannot have gone far. It is only dawn and he will most likely be in woods da. Let us search there. We shall contact Katherine first."

The big man made the call and Katherine deployed some of the keepers to join the search. And then they were off in search of Sandy's love.

Sandy sat unhappily in the car. He hoped that Pitch was all right because he knew that he would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Pitch.

* * *

><p>Pitch wandered about the woods now that dawn had broken. He hated the light and wished to be even further away from it. He idly wondered if Sandy was worried about him but he quickly staunched that thought. It wasn't like he liked him or anything.<p>

The peacock had no idea how far in his was. He could no longer see the house and guessed that he must be pretty far away. His wings were useless to him, unable to even get him high enough to look up a tree. And he didn't fancy climbing again. He silently mourned the loss of some of his feathers.

His stomach began to growl and Pitch knew that he needed to find food and shelter. It was then that Pitch slightly faltered in his steps. He knew nothing of the outdoors. It was quite an unnerving place and there were strange sounds every where.

After a little while he found a stream. He quickly drank some of the water and much to his delight saw some fish. With all the patience he could muster, he swat at a fish and flung it up on shore. Fish was one of the many things Pitch liked to eat and if it was raw then it was all the better. His hunger sated, Pitch quickly looked about. Off to the side of the stream was a cave. He took a look around and saw no one occupying it. He smiled.

Things looked good here. Food would be plenty, there was water and now he had shelter. Pitch picked up a few twigs and set himself to the task of making his nest. He lined it with leaves that would dry and some flowers for a little bit of color. It wasn't like the one at North's but it would do for the time being.

Pitch sighed happily to himself and settled down for a small nap.

Yep he had found his little paradise and he was never going home.

* * *

><p>Sandy and North searched for hours but to no avail. North had left several markers to show where they had been while Sandy searched the air. Hoping to catch a glimpse of an inky figure he had come to know as Pitch. But the trees were dense and there seemed to be no trace of him.<p>

The sun began to set when North called off the search. Even the catchers Katherine had sent had no luck.

Sandy's feathers were drooping when they headed back to the car and North smiled. "Don't worry. We will find your Pitch and all will be well. I am sure he is fine, he is very smart."

Sandy nodded but couldn't help but feel sad. He wanted Pitch to come home if not to be with him then at least for him to be okay. Sandy loved him so much and learned so much about Pitch already. He had hoped to have a few eggs with Pitch and to have a loving family.

For the first time in Sandy's life he cried that night.

* * *

><p>Pitch was awoken to a shuffling sound. It sounded really close to him.<p>

His eyes snapped open and he registered that it was dark. The time of night that he would normally be awake. Sitting up slowly he stretched and froze.

There in his newfound home was a mountain lion. And it was sniffing around his cave looking for him. Pitch carefully and slowly tried to edge out of his nest and into the open. He was silently thankful of his dark feathers for once and creeped toward the edge of the cave. Trying to tiptoe around the beast. He was almost to the entrance and the cat still hadn't noticed him when..

SNAP!

He cringed and saw a twig he had neglected to pick up at his feet from his nest building. He barely time to run when the mountain lion was on him. He fled to the open and tried to take flight but the lion was quicker and swiped at him. Knocking him to the floor and pulling at him. Pitch struggled to keep away from its mouth, twisting under the beast. The lion suddenly stood on a wing in the struggle and Pitch felt an excruciating pain followed by an audible snap.

His wing was broken. This was it. He was going to be eaten. He suddenly wished that he was at home with Sandy and maybe even more.

A whistling sound filled the air and the lion was suddenly off him. There was something in the air and it collided with the beast. It looked like a...what was it? A boomerang?

Yes that's what it was.

Pitch blacked out a little and only came to when something soft yet firm was gently smacking his face.

"Wake up! What were ya thinkin'!"

Pitch opened his eyes and felt the pain in his left wing. His sight was greeted by a huge rabbit.

"What happened?"

The rabbit gave an irritated huff,"I was tracking down this fella when I saw ya. What were ya thinkin? That cave has been this guy's home for over a year now."

"I didn't know that. And who are you?"

The rabbit rolled his eyes."No thanks needed since I saved ya from becoming dinner."

Pitch really wanted to hit this guy savior or not, but he refrained. "Thank you then but who are you?

"The name's E. Aster Bunnymund. Everyone calls me Aster."

"Pitch."

There was a silence between them until Aster cleared his throat. "Well be seein ya or not."

A strange panic set in. "Wait! Do you know the big house in these woods?"

Aster's ears twitched,"Yeah, but not the whole way there. I come across it from time to time. Why're ya interested in that?"

"None of your business." Pitch replied curtly.

Again another twitch of the ears. "Ya live there don't ya?"

Pitch winced at that. "Not really. It's a long story."

Aster seemed to urge him on silently. Pitch sighed and told him what had happened briefly. He listened and after he was finished he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Sounds to me like this Sandy bloke loves ya. Why throw that away?"

Pitch just shrugged his shoulders and cringed at his almost forgotten pain. "I just don't want to be rejected again and again. All the other birds I have been introduced to have made a mockery of me before and have cast me aside for the more colorful ones."

"Yeah but this one loves ya. I can tell. Why he might be lookin for ya as we speak."

Pitch glanced at the sky. "You think so?"

Bunny nodded. "I know so. I have been around these woods for a very long time and just recently I have seen some humans and a very bright bird running around here. I believe they were calling yer name."

Pitch's heart swelled with both happiness and grief. "I don't know how to get back."

Bunny smiled. "I'll help ya. Follow me."

The two of them set out. Aster led him through the trees slowly, mindful of Pitch's broken wing. It seemed like hours before Pitch finally asked where they were going.

"To find a...friend of mine. Just let me know if you see snow."

Pitch was about to argue that it was almost summer and snow would not come till later when something cold touched his right foot. He jumped slightly and yelped, causing Bunny to look at him.

"There we go. No we just follow that."

Pitch was afraid to ask why but his question was cut off in favor of keeping up with the rabbit. As the snow grew thicker Bunny seemed to become happier. When the snow was about a foot deep Bunny stopped and his ears twitched.

"Jack! Jack I know yer here! Come down I need ya!" Bunny shouted to no one.

A sudden gust of wind appeared and a boy with white hair seemed to fall from the sky. He was grinning like he had caused the greatest prank in the world and his pale face was alight with untold mischief.

"Bunny! Its been awhile. What brings you here?"

Bunny motioned to Pitch. "This bloke's lost and needs to get back to the human house that's near here. Can ya get him there?"

Pitch grabbed Bunny's arm. "Who is that?"

"Jack Frost. He's the one that brings winter. He has been here for as long as I can remember." Bunny replied and Pitch could swear that Bunny was looking as Jack with more than just a friendly look.

Jack looked at Pitch with the same smile on his face. "Sure. I was getting kind of bored anyway."

Pitch was about to ask how they were going to get there when he was grabbed by the arm and suddenly he was flying. High above the trees and high above the clouds. His wing was still broken but his pain was forgotten as he watched the sky. He was so close he could almost touch the moon. The clouds were soft and for a moment he was envious of Jack. He could never touch the sky like this. Fly like this. He was lucky if he could make it to the branch of a tree.

They flew only a short while before they dipped down and he could see North's home looming into view. He felt his heart flutter in his chest. He was finally going home. To Sandy...

They touched the ground lightly in front of North's door. Jack still held onto his hand. "Hey I don't mean to be nosy but why did you leave home in the first place?"

Pitch rolled his eyes and recounted his tale. Like Bunny Jack listened but occassionally added his little thoughts in there. When Pitch was done, Jack grinned and there was a slight twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yeah I hear you. I was an outcast from everyone to. Just because I make the winter doesn't mean I'm the most popular. But I have Bunny and that's all that matters to me. As long as you have someone then you will never be alone."

Jack's words pierced through Pitch and his feathers drooped a little. He had been so mean to Sandy and all the canary did was love him. He was just to blind to see it before.

"Well thank you and Bunny as well."

Jack smiled at him. "Good luck. Hope to see some of your kids as I pass by this winter."

And with a laugh Jack was gone with a cool breeze. Pitch watched him disappear into the moon and straightened himself out. Hoping that North wouldn't be waiting with some kind of punishment. He reached up and looked for the little bell button and rang it. The bell was awful loud and he cringed a little. Pitch waited a moment then rang it again. What if North can't hear him?

That thought was squashed when the door flew open and North looked out. He finally looked down and saw Pitch standing there.

"Pitch! You are safe! We have been very worried about you! Don't run away! Never do that again!"

The big man scooped him up into a bone breaking hug until Pitch screamed at the pain causing North to let go.

"Pitch you are hurt! Let me take you to doctor."

North grabbed his coat and keys before scooping Pitch back up and carrying him to the car. Pitch scoffed at the treatment but decided to stay quiet. They road out to the veternarian that was there 24/7.

They bandaged and braced his wing and said that he would be fine, he just couldn't fly for a while. He could still walk around and such but nothing else. The entire time it was silent between Pitch and North. On the way back home Pitch finally decided that he would have to break the tense air.

"I'm sorry North. I was just scared of being rejected." He said honestly.

"It is not I who you should say sorry to. It is Sandy. He still loves you da? So he has been very sad since you have been gone."

His tone was that of a father and Pitch squirmed a little. "I know I will apologize."

The rest of the way was silent and when they reached home, North opened the atrium door for him. He bade the big guy good night before searching out Sandy's nest.

He found him curled up and asleep when he approached. From what he remembered, Sandy's was in a tree before he placed it on the ground. He observed the smaller one for a moment when something dark against the golden one caught his eye.

Sandy was clutching onto his picture and feather. He looked likehe had been crying. Guilt laced through him and he took a deep breath. Once he was calm he got down and curled around Sandy effectively waking him.

Sandy looked at him blearily before a huge smile broke out on his face. He hugged him close and then took notice of the bandages. A worried look settled over his face and Pitch rolled his eyes.

"It's just a small fracture. It will heal."

Sandy smiled again. And ran his fingers over Pitch's face. "Don't leave again." Was all Sandy said.

"I won't."

They fell asleep with each other and when North checked on them a while later he couldn't help but smile. Turning back to the house he made several plans to introduce his new line of toys. Toys for the bird children he knew would be ineveitable around his house.

* * *

><p>Sure enough it was almost Christmas and there were three new children to the household. Pitch and Sandy finally mated and when Pitch laid three eggs there had been much fuss around the atrium.<p>

"Mom Alamar is picking on me!"

Pitch sighed his preening time ruined by his children again. He turned to his only daughter that had taken after him. She was a black peacock like him but her tail's eyes were gold not grey.

"Alamar! Yukon! Stop picking on your sister!"

Two golden birds that had appeared with his eyes suddenly looked apologetic. "Sorry Luna." The replied in unison before taking off again, presumably to play.

Luna looked at Pitch tearfully again. "Momma, when will I get colors?"

Pitch sighed. "You don't need colors. You are beautiful as you are."

Luna looked at him before smiling a little. "Really?"

It was Pitch's turn to smile. "Yes really. I bet you're even more beautiful than a rainbow."

Luna smiled and seemed satisfied with that answer. "Thanks Momma." She took off chasing after her brothers.

Pitch sighed sadly. Sandy smiled and resumed preening Pitch. "Do you think Luna really will find some one for her?" Pitch asked.

Sandy nodded. "I found you didn't I?"

Pitch snorted. "Yes but I hope she doesn't fly the nest to quickly."

Sandy again nodded sharing his mate's sentimentality. "They will eventually leave the nest."

Pitch turned a little so that he could face his husband a little. "I know. I will miss them when they do."

Sandy kissed Pitch on the mouth. "We can always have more if you want." He added suggestively.

Pitch laughed a little. "No thank you. You didn't have to push them out."

They both giggled a little remembering the day Pitch had started to lay and Sandy was fluttering about like a hummingbird, unable to make up his mind if he wanted to stay and watch as Pitch cursed him or if he wanted to leave and wait for it to be over.

Either which way, Pitch had Sandy and they would be there forever. Together, hand in hand.

After a while they stood up to collect thier young for bed. Tomarrow was Christmas and they needed sleep if they were going to get gifts from Santa. Pitch and Sandy placed the young ones and curled around them for sleep in the huge nest that occupied the middle of the atrium. The glass ceiling letting the full moon shine light on the sleeping family.

Outside the glass frosted with ice in intricate patterns and a mysterious figure laughed before the sound of wind ripped through the air and in a blink it was gone.


End file.
